It is known in the storage of produce, such as potatoes and the like, to store the produce in a storage environment having a relatively high humidity level and possibly as high as 90 to 95% humidity level, relative to the moisture level of the produce; however, this is still only a relative humidity and as such, there is a migration of moisture from the produce to the surrounding atmosphere. As a result, within a relatively short time, the produce begin to dry out, and lose weight, reducing both their appeal and value for further use and making them subject to diseases, such as fusurism dryrot, and the like.
The actual cause for the desication, or loss of moisture, is that the produce itself, although in a dormant stage does continue to respirate or breath. This respiration results in the loss of both the moisture and calories or energy from the plant, weakening the plant's resistance to diseases. In addition, the respiration of the plants, as is the case with all living form respiration, consumes oxygen and provides a build-up of carbon dioxide.
Very recently, attempts have been made to slow down the loss of moisture from stored produce. These attempts involve storing of the plants in sealed storage areas for preventing the escape of the moisture carrying surrounding air away from the plants. However, even by sealing of the storage area, there is still a continued migration of moisture from the produce to the surrounding atmosphere which again continues to be at a lower vapor pressure level than the vapor pressure of the produce. In addition, the sealing of the storage area prevents the escape of the bi-products of respiration of the plants and results in build-up of carbon dioxide levels with substantially no replenishing of the oxygen consumed during the plant respiration.